Epiphany C/C C/L
by lana crazy
Summary: Clarks cousin visits. Big things happen when he gives a lesson in getting lana.
1.

Chapter 1  
  
" He's Back"  
  
  
  
Clark watched her as she helped the customers. Long hair flowing this way and that. As she desperately tried to help each one of them. His staring would have continued if Pete didn't snap him in the back of the head. Hey man, you got to quit staring. You got a girl now.," he said sitting beside Clark. " I wasn't starring." said Clark. " I was merely gazing" he said in a matter of fact tone. " Anyway I doubt she'll notice me at all, with Whitney's dad dieing and all, he needs her." said Clark taking one final glance. Pete decided to change the subject. " So. I hear you cuz is coming back to town," he said with an eyebrow raised. He knew that Clark's cousin Skyler Kent only came to smallville if he was in big trouble. " I know. I know. He probably down something horribly wrong and needs a place to crash." said Clark. " But he's my cuz, and he's like a brother to me, I cant leave him hanging." said Clark as he began to play with his coffee. " Hey I love the guy. But skyler's big trouble Clark." said Pete. "Skyler's coming? " Asked Lana, only hearing part of the conversation. " Oh hey Lana" said Clark slightly dazed. " Hey Clark, what this I hear about Skyler " said Lana returning the slightly dazed smile. " Skyler's coming back to smallville" said Pete noticing the electricity between the two. " Right Clark" said Pete trying to get his attention. " Huh. Oh yeah. Right. Right' said Clark snapping out of his stare. " Wow haven't seen him since 7th grade with the whole knife incident" said Lana making a face. " Well Whitney was in the way," said Pete. " Oh sorry" he said after noticing the hurt look on her face. "Its okay" she said. After a moment of silence, the double doors burst open as Chloe came running through. " Hey baby" she said as she kissed Clark, not noticing the look from Lana. " Hey what's up" said Clark as took her on to his lap. " Well, I think I'm hallucinating but..." Chloe said as she played with the hairs on Clark's neck. " But what?" asked Clark returning the gesture?  
  
" I think I just saw your cousin kicking the mechanic in the ass down the road there" said Chloe " what! " said Clark leaping out of the chair while still holding Chloe effortlessly. " I better go and stop him before he does anything else" said Clark as he rolled his eyes and put Chloe down. He waved goodbye and exited as fast as he could. 


	2. Epipany 2

Chapter 1  
  
" He's Back"  
  
  
  
Clark watched her as she helped the customers. Long hair flowing this way and that. As she desperately tried to help each one of them. His staring would have continued if Pete didn't snap him in the back of the head. Hey man, you got to quit staring. You got a girl now.," he said sitting beside Clark. " I wasn't starring." said Clark. " I was merely gazing" he said in a matter of fact tone. " Anyway I doubt she'll notice me at all, with Whitney's dad dieing and all, he needs her." said Clark taking one final glance. Pete decided to change the subject. " So. I hear you cuz is coming back to town," he said with an eyebrow raised. He knew that Clark's cousin Skyler Kent only came to smallville if he was in big trouble. " I know. I know. He probably down something horribly wrong and needs a place to crash." said Clark. " But he's my cuz, and he's like a brother to me, I cant leave him hanging." said Clark as he began to play with his coffee. " Hey I love the guy. But skyler's big trouble Clark." said Pete. "Skyler's coming? " Asked Lana, only hearing part of the conversation. " Oh hey Lana" said Clark slightly dazed. " Hey Clark, what this I hear about Skyler " said Lana returning the slightly dazed smile. " Skyler's coming back to smallville" said Pete noticing the electricity between the two. " Right Clark" said Pete trying to get his attention. " Huh. Oh yeah. Right. Right' said Clark snapping out of his stare. " Wow haven't seen him since 7th grade with the whole knife incident" said Lana making a face. " Well Whitney was in the way," said Pete. " Oh sorry" he said after noticing the hurt look on her face. "Its okay" she said. After a moment of silence, the double doors burst open as Chloe came running through. " Hey baby" she said as she kissed Clark, not noticing the look from Lana. " Hey what's up" said Clark as took her on to his lap. " Well, I think I'm hallucinating but..." Chloe said as she played with the hairs on Clark's neck. " But what?" asked Clark returning the gesture?  
  
" I think I just saw your cousin kicking the mechanic in the ass down the road there" said Chloe " what! " said Clark leaping out of the chair while still holding Chloe effortlessly. " I better go and stop him before he does anything else" said Clark as he rolled his eyes and put Chloe down. He waved goodbye and exited as fast as he could. 


End file.
